The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Quantization parameter OP) is one of the parameters to adjust the video quality and bitrate levels. For example, a low QP value can result in more information in the residual data and the coded video bitstream requires a high bitrate: level; and a high QP value can result in loss of information in the residual data, and the coded video bitstream requires a low bitrate level.